Falling Down
by ponyvomit.x
Summary: OneShot// Because even an Uchiha could succumb to the awesomeness of Selena Gomez. SasuSaku


**So I finally broke down and got the Selena Gomez & The Scene album.**

**It's not that bad. Actually, it's really good :D**

**And so, listening to it twice through gave me the inspiration to write this.**

**Warnings: Not many. Just…Selena Gomez-listening Sasuke. 3**

-

…

-

"Sasuke, I'm gonna run to the store for some cookies. I'll be back in a bit."

"What am I meant to do while you're gone?" he murmurs, planting a butterfly kiss on her forehead.

"I don't know. Listen to some music or something?"

"Tch. Fine."

-

…

-

**(falling down)**

**(because selena gomez)**

**(is just **_**too awesome**_**)**

**-**

…

**-**

A bleary-eyed Uchiha Sasuke flipped idly through his girlfriend-of-seventeen-month's music collection, pouting. He recognised a lot of the bands, mostly silly little J-Pop bands made up of three girls dressed in rainbow colors that sung songs for children's anime, or those crazy rocker bands donning skinny jeans, black tee-shirts and zebra-patterned bangs; Sakura drooled over them a little too much for Sasuke's liking.

"Tch, I don't know why she listens to this crap." He took note that a vast majority of her CDs were foreign. "30 Seconds to Mars? That's a stupid name. There's no way a person could get to mars in 30 seconds. That's absurd! God…uh…who's Selena Gomez?"

Sasuke also took note that he _really_ shouldn't mutter to himself. Sakura's cat, Taco Guapo, was giving him weird looks from the windowsill.

And something told Sasuke that this was a pedokitty.

With those eyes, and…

Anyway. Selena Gomez.

He thought that the girl on the cover was pretty, and inserted the disk into the fancy sound system that Sakura had finally bought the previous month after saving her money for about a year and a half. Hitting play, Sasuke scanned the back cover with his bored, half-lidded midnight black eyes. "Huh. Such a girl. _As A Blonde_? Dude, you're quite blatantly brunette, so why are you - "

Sasuke's unheard rant was cut short as a powerful guitar solo started to flow through the speakers. Drums soon accompanied them, and Sasuke couldn't help but tap his foot to the cutting rhythm. He found himself scrambling for the lyric book inside the CD case, and flipping to page one of the square-shaped booklet. His heart dropped to find the words all in a language different to his own, but as the singer – Selena – began to sing, Sasuke followed the lyrics to the best of his ability, almost under his breath. He was definitely going to like this singer.

-

…

**-**

"_WHEN YOU'RE FALLING DOWN– _"

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Open this door!"

"_THE WORLD STARTS SPINNING NOW– _"

"Turn down the damn music!"

"_WHEN YOU'RE FALLING – _oh. Coming!" Sasuke reluctantly hit _pause_ and sprinted to the door that the now fuming pinkette was stood behind, smiling sheepishly in greeting. Sakura, cradling two large paper bags in her arms, glared at the raven-haired boy from the small gap between said bags.

"I thought you went for cookies."

"There was a sale." Sakura cringed. Her look of embarrassment faded to one of slyness and cunning. It was Sasuke's turn to cringe. "You were listening to Selena Gomez."

"I – I – ah…it was already in there?" Sasuke crossed his fingers behind his back, praying to Kami that she'd fall for it.

"Uh-uh," the shorter of the two shook her bubblegum-colored head. "I _always_ take my CDs out of the stereo. _Always_."

"But you - "

"_ALWAYS_." Sakura finalised her argument with a chilling glare. "Now then. You can take these bags and explain why you were listening to my Selena Gomez CD."

"Yes dear."

-

…

**-**

"Right, so. You didn't want to listen to Alice Nine because they're hot…"

"Mm."

"You didn't want to listen to 30 Seconds to Mars because of the inaccuracy of their name…"

"Mm."

"And so you listened to Selena Gomez."

"I guess –"

"That's so cute!" Sakura squealed, grabbing Sasuke by the hands and grinning like a crazed fangirl. "But you might not want to tell any of your friends that you did…"

"Why?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side, unconsciously adding to the adorableness of the situation. His girlfriend cringed, chuckling quietly to herself.

"In America, she's an actress on a show aimed at tween girls aged about seven to thirteen."

"…she's kinda hot though."

Sakura's eye twitched. "What did you just say?"

"I said –"

Sasuke reached up to make sure his teeth were still in tact as his girlfriend stalked out of the room and to the bottom of the stairs. She paused, turned around, and grinned evilly.

"And just because you shouldn't tell your friends doesn't mean I can't."

-

**...**

-

_Mumble, mumble, mumble_.

"Stupid Sakura…"

_Mumble, mumble._

"Telling all my friends about me listening to her stupid music…"

_Mumble_.

"I swear, I _will _kill her. Sakura! Open this door!" Sasuke hammered on Sakura's bedroom door, fuming inside and remaining calm on the exterior. Sakura squeaked and told him to wait a minute. After about two seconds, Sakura poked just her head around the small opening in the door, grinning guiltily.

"Hey, Sasuke, uh, what's up?" she grinned falsely. "Read any…good books lately?"

"You told my friends about me listening to Selena What's-her-name."

"Oh, that! You didn't think I was kidding, did you?"

"Kinda."

"Well, I'm really sorry. Gottagobye!" Sakura slammed the door in his face, babbling her final words before pressing her back against the wall to the right of her bedroom door. "So. Close."

"Sakura, I'm coming in," Sasuke said forcefully as reached for the door handle. "Only scream if you're not decent."

He entered the room and smirked.

"Uh – uh –" Sakura stammered, staring at her feet. "I can explain."

"Really? Really, can you, Sakura? You actually have an explanation as to why you're wearing my clothes?"

**-**

…

**-**

"Right, so. You didn't want to wear your own clothes because they were too pink..."

"Mm."

"You didn't want to wear Ino's clothes because they were too whorish."

"Mm."

"And so you wore my clothes."

"I just wanted a change of image –"

"That's sweet." Sasuke said quietly, resting a hand on hers. "But you might not want to tell your friends about this."

"Why? It's sweet when a girl wears her boyfriend's clothes!" She cried indignantly, slamming her hand on the table. Sasuke lifted his phone and snapped a photo.

"Because I will."

"You do that and I _will _kick you in the balls."

"And if I don't..?"

Sakura leaned across the table and pecked him on the lips. "There'll be more of that coming your way."

-

…

-

**Oh my god, it's so short!**

**But I'm quite pleased at how it came out. (:**

**Reviews turn me on ;D**


End file.
